Salvaguarda
by Eminence Hat
Summary: Y cuando crees que estás a salvo, que no tienes nada que temer y que el peligro ha pasado, que tu pasado está en el pasado y ya no hay nada que te ata, descubres que nunca te has desprendido realmente de ello y que hacerlo es más difícil de lo que pensabas.


_Este fic participa en el reto "Frases épicas" del foro de Fanfiction _**_La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_**

* * *

**Salvaguarda**

_Naruto _(c) Masashi Kishimoto

_Eminence Hat_

* * *

**_Prólogo:_**

**Una tempestad en un vaso de agua**

Estiró los brazos hacia delante con los dedos entrelazados y los hizo tronar. El sonido del chasquido se rememoró en las paredes de piedra y metal durante unos segundos hasta extinguirse completamente. Lo más probable era que sólo él lo hubiese escuchado.

El sonido de los pájaros de Kumogakure cantando se coló por la estrecha ventana superior. Un gorrión se asomó a ella, ladeó el cuello dos veces y voló de nuevo hacia el exterior.

A Sasuke no le extrañaba, a él tampoco le gustaría estar allí, en la única aldea en la que seguía siendo considerado un criminal después de la guerra, en una celda oscura que olía a moho y a sangre seca.

De todas formas, Sasuke no se preocupaba. Aquella oscuridad era mucho mejor que la que lo había retenido durante años, y estaba seguro de que Naruto lo sacaría de ella también.

Apoyó la espalda maltrecha contra la pared. Los huesos le dolían, agarrotados de no moverse en días, y los músculos parecían estar a punto de dejar de responderle. Trató de acariciarse los hombros, pero los grilletes sujetos a la pared opuesta a la suya le recordaron que debía mantener las manos hacia delante.

El sonido sordo de una puerta cerrándose a lo lejos le hizo levantar la vista. Una figura oscura y grande, cuya sombra se coló por el resquicio inferior, se paró unos segundos delante de su puerta antes de abrirla con un horrible chirrido metálico. El Raikage, y dos guardaespaldas más que no había podido intuir, estaban allí. Debían ser anbu, nadie podía ocultar tan bien su chakra como ellos, sin contar que sus cualidades se habían debilitado bastante. A, sin embargo, emanaba un torrente poderoso que se colaba en cada una de sus células.

Pero Sasuke no veía nada. La máscara de hierro fuertemente apretada alrededor de su sien para inutilizarle el sharingan le cegaba por completo y había aprendido a guiarse por sus otros cuatro sentidos y su detección del chakra. A se acercó a él y lo levantó, tensando los grilletes y haciéndolos tintinear.

—Es tu hora —dijo sin un ápice de compasión o culpa en la voz.

Quizás algo en su conciencia, lejano, le recordaba ese chico rubio que le había rogado porque no matase al que en ese momento estaba a punto de mandar a la horca, pero no lo demostró. Los agarres en sus muñecas se aflojaron unos instantes para luego hacerse presentes de nuevo, esta vez tras la espalda. Uno de los anbu lo cogió del hombro y lo empujó él fuera de la celda, donde el olor de volvía acre y rancio.

Sintió el aire limpio y fresco golpear la parte de su cara que no estaba tapada. Imaginaba que no había nadie, pues no sentía nada ni se oía un murmullo. Al menos no iban a hacer de aquello un espectáculo público, se dijo.

—Hermano —escuchó al que rápidamente identificó como el jinchuriki del Hachibi—, vuélvelo a pensar y tendrás un descanso. Es un chico honesto, merece respeto —trató de rapear.

—Cállate, Bee —ordenó el Raikage con voz dura—. Yo soy el único que no ha premitido que sus crímenes queden impunes. La justicia debe ser justa, castigar a cada uno por lo que ha hecho.

Bee siguió intentando rapear algo para que liberaran a Sasuke sin conseguirlo. Cinco minutos después ya no se le escuchaba y el lugar volvía a ser silencioso. El anbu lo condujo a través de escalones de madera que crujieron bajo su peso y lo hizo quedarse quieto. ¿Horca, guillotina? ¿Algo menos teatral? No tenía ni idea, ni ninguna forma de saberlo hasta que el momento llegase.

Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios, atrayendo las miradas de los que lo rodeaban. Sasuke se preguntó a sí mismo cómo moriría si pudiese elegir. Quemado por un amaterasu parecía una muerte digna para un Uchiha, pero durmiendo una mucho más tranquila. O quizás a manos de Naruto, como habría tenido que ser si aquél idiota no fuese tan insistente.

Una nueva sonrisa asomó en su rostro, aunque ningún sonido la acompañó esta vez.

—¿Tu última voluntad? —le concedió el Raikage.

Sasuke inspiró hondo antes de responder:

—Un vaso de agua.

El anbu a su lado murmuró algo, sorprendido. A alzó una ceja en dirección al preso, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Colócale la soga. —Así que realmente lo iban a colgar—. Y tú, tráele el dichoso vaso de agua.

Los pasos de algún anbu se alejaron y Sasuke sonrió a la espectativa, una sonrisa que alteró los nervios que aquellos que lo rodeaban.

No había pasado medio minuto cuando una explosión levantó una enorme ráfaga de viento. Por instinto, bajo la máscara Sasuke cerró los ojos. Los anbu y el Raikage lanzaron expresiones sorprendidas y la gran mayoría emprendieron una carrera hacia el lugar del incidente.

—¡Vigílalo! —fue lo único que dijo A antes de, a grandes zancadas, empezar a correr.

Cuando el estrépito inicial pasó y en la escena sólo quedó una suave brisa reminiscencia de la ventolada anterior, Sasuke escuchó un golpe seco contra el suelo del anbu al caer sobre la madera. La máscara se aflojó y cayó hacia delante y la cuerda se cortó y se deslizó rota de su cuello.

A su lado, Sakura comprobó que el anbu caído estuviese bien y luego lo miró, sonriendo. Sasuke comprobó que no tenía ni un rasguño en el cuello o en la cabeza, la precisión de Sakura con el bisturí de chakra era milimétrica.

—¿Puedes correr bien? —preguntó su compañera.

—Sí ¿Y Naruto?

—Creando la distracción.

Los sonidos de pelea eran apenas audibles, posiblemente porque tampoco había demasiada. Sakura y Sasuke saltaron el muro que rodeaba la cárcel, vacío por la distracción provocada por el rubio, y corrieron veloces, subiéndose a los árboles, hacia las afueras de la villa. Sasuke activó el sharingan con un pequeño pinchazo de dolor, localizando rápidamente el verdadero cuerpo de Naruto, dos kilómetros más allá.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Naruto cuando los vio aparecer, levantándose de un salto—. Me estaba aburriendo.

—Sí, tú serías el único que podría aburrirse en una misión.

—¿¡Por qué lo primero que tienes que hacer es meterte conmigo!? —bramó molesto.

—¡Dejad de discutir en un momento como este!

Pero a pesar de que reanudaron la marcha, no dejaron de hacerlo, y Sakura se vio en una ocasión obligada a cogerlos a ambos del brazo y tirarlos unos metros hacia delante.

* * *

A dio su última patada al aire, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. La nube de humo y polvo que había levantado la explosión inicial se fue desvaneciendo, dejando ver las intactas infraestructuras de Kumogakure y revelando que allí ya no había ninguno de los ninjas de Amegakure que los habían estado atacando segundos atrás.

—¡Es imposible que hayan desparecido! —rugió—. ¡Buscadlos!

Pero, por más los sus ninjas recorriendo la aldea y sus alrededores, no dieron con nadie más.

—¡Raikage-sama! —gritó uno de los anbu, corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose al llegar—. Uchiha Sasuke ha escapado.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Se ve que aprovechó la distracción para...

Pero A ya no escuchaba. A pasos agigantados que hacían retumbar el suelo volvió por el camino por el que había ido, llegando a la plataforma donde anteriormente había estado atado el recluso de guerra. La máscara de hierro estaba cortada como si fuese de mantequilla y la cuerda colgaba inherte, ahogando el aire.

—El chico sabe —escuchó la voz de su hermano desde detrás. Bee estaba apoyado tranquilamente en una viga de madera y no daba muestras de haber participado en la pelea anterior.

—Bee —gruñó su hermano adoptivo— no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

—_"Si te van a colgar_ —empezó el jinchuriki, ignorando al Raikage— _pide un vaso de agua. Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar mientras lo traen"_ —citó—. ¿De verdad a ninguno os ha parecido sospechoso?

A lanzó un grito, maldijo a su hermano y se fue de allí, directo a su despacho. Bee se encogió de hombros y sacó su libreta, tratando de darle una nueva entonación a aquella frase. Definitivamente, el Raikage debía leer más.

* * *

—¡Estás en casa otra vez! —exclamó el rubio cuando sus pies tocaron la hierba que se extendía por encima de las cabezas talladas de los Hokages—. Espero no tener que decir eso muchas veces más...

Sasuke fue a decir algo, posiblemente a insultarle, pero la adrenalina desapareció de su cuerpo y las fuerzas le fallaron. Sus rodillas, torturadas por el duro suelo de piedra, se doblaron y su cuerpo bastante más delgado de lo que se consideraba sano cayó hacia delante.

—¡Sasuke!

Naruto llegó a tiempo de sujetarlo antes de que su cabeza golpease el suelo. Le dio la vuelta, dejando la cara expuesta al cielo azul. Apenas podía abrir los ojos y veía el pelo rubio de su compañero totalmente borroso.

—Está débil —dijo Sakura, arrodillándose a su lado—. Ha recibido poca comida y hemos tenido que correr mucho. Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

—No —se negó inmediatamente el Uchiha—. No, a mi casa —musitó.

—¡No puedes quedarte solo, Sasuke-kun! No tienes fuerzas para nada, alguien tiene que darte de comer y...

—Al hospital no —fui todo lo que consiguió decir antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia.

—Podemos llevarlo a mi casa —dijo Naruto—. Vivo solo —se encogió de hombros—, nadie va a quejarse. Yo puedo cuidarlo.

—No puedes darle ramen todo el día —advirtió su compañera.

Naruto sonrió ante la aceptación implícita de la propuesta y levantó el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke. Sakura se dedicó por el camino a curarle los arañazos y heridas superficiales y a controlar su nivel de fiebre, el cual empeza a subir ligeramente.

—Yo avisaré a Tsunade-sama —despidió en la puerta de Naruto.

—Mejor, así la vieja no la toma conmigo.

Sakura rodó los ojos antes de saltar a la calle y emprender camino a la Torre del Hokage. Abriendo la puerta con la espalda, Naruto entró en su pequeño y destartalado apartamente. Botes vacíos de ramen se amontonaban en la encimera esperando ser tirados, y algo le decía que Sasuke hablaría sobre ellos en cuanto despertase.

Después, posiblemente, de intentar quemarlo con un Katon por llevarlo a su casa.

Lo dejó en su propia cama, pues no tenía más habitaciones, y fue a buscar algo de comer para él. En su despensa sólo había ramen instantáneo y la nevera estaba vacía excepto por un solitario brick de leche, posiblemente caducada. Intentó recordar qué le gustaba a Sasuke: siempre que habían ido a Ichiraku juntos pedía ramen con tomate, las veces que lo había visto almorzar o merendar su única comida era uno o dos tomates. ¡Tomates!

Procurando hacer el menor ruido y darse la mayor prisa a la vez, Naruto abandonó su apartamento para ir al primer puesto de frutas y verduras que encontró y compró un kilo de tomates de color rojo resplandeciente. Cuando volvió Sasuke seguía inconsciente, aunque ya parecía estar dormido. Se había movido, buscando una posición más cómoda, y su respiración era más suave. Guardó la compra en la nevera y se sentó en una silla a su lado, esperando que despertase.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos se encontró en algún sitio oscuro, cálido y cómodo, por lo que supuso que no lo habían dejado en la montaña de los Hokages. Estaba en una cama, no la suya, tapado hasta el cuello. La habitación se había sumido en la oscuridad con la caída de la noche y, detrás suyo, un fuerte ronquido se escuchaba constante.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, dándose la vuelta para comprobar que Naruto dormía con la cabeza ladeada en una silla. Un hilo de saliva le escurría desde la comisura de la boca hasta el hombro, pero él obviamente no lo advertía.

Se sentó con lentitud en el borde de la cama, sintiendo por primera vez el cansancio en todos sus músculos. Las extremidades golpeadas le dolían, aunque ya no había heridas, imaginó que gracias a Sakura. Se levantó con dificultad, manteniendo el equilibrio con mucha fuerza de voluntad, y caminó hasta Naruto, despertándolo con un golpe nada amigable en el brazo.

—Eh, _dobe_ —gruñó con la voz reseca. Naruto parpadeó confuso y lo enfocó con dificultad en la oscuridad—, ¿qué hago aquí?

—Ah, ¡Sasuke! —exclamó—. Ya estás despierto. Tienes comida, ¿puedes andar? ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó, extendiendo un brazo.

—Quita —apartó el moreno—. Y no tengo hambre.

—Sakura-chan dijo que tenías que comer.

Y sin importarle que Sasuke estuviese dolorido lo cogió dle brazo y tiró de él hasta la estrecha cocina, sentándolo en una de las sillas. Sasuke no se quejó y lo único que salió de su boca fue un bajo reniego cuando, al fin, se frotó el brazo por el que lo había cogido.

—¿También le has prometido a Sakura cuidar bien de mí? Porque...

Su voz se apagó cuando delante de él y con un ruido sordo una bolsa llena de tomates cayó sobre la mesa. La miró, comprobando que estaba llena de su comida favorita, y alzó la vista hacia Naruto.

—Tienes que comer —repitió Naruto, desviando la mirada—. No sabía qué más te gustaba...

Para sus sorpresa, Sasuke no dijo nada más. Sin rechistar ni insultarle cogió uno de los tomates y se lo llevó a la boca, dándole un mordisco. Estaba bueno, pero quizás era más importantes pensar que Naruto lo había hecho por él.

—Gracias —musitó con dificultad. Su amigo abrió los ojos sorprendidos—. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Naruto sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente para insultarlo y volver a esa rivalidad normal en la que constantemente se estaban molestando para alejarse de la extraña tensión que le había producido ese momento, pero tres golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Sasuke lo miró irse mientras comía; posiblemente era Sakura. No importaba demasiado, lo único que quería era poder largarse de allí lo antes posible y, quizás, así esa sensación de tensión que le aquejaba cuando estaba con Naruto desaparecería.

* * *

¡Hola! Vengo con otro one-shot (que planeo que no lo sea, como es obvio) para un reto. Seguro que se alarga pero ¿cuándo actualizaré? Misterios de la vida, ya que ha sido algo totalmente y absolutamente improvisado.

Espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestros comentarios dando la opinión. Para aclarar dudas, sí, esto será un NaruSasu más adelante.

¡Besos!


End file.
